


Teamwork

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Happy, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "saying yes" LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Riku pushed forward, moving into Kairi slow and deep, making her pant in sharp little gasps that did very interesting things to his brain-- mostly making him want to do it again, so he did. He followed up with a sucking kiss to the side of her throat, and she scraped scrape blunt fingernails over his shoulders, urging him on.

The bed chose that moment to dip suddenly, making them both lurch to the side. From somewhere in that direction came Sora's disappointed voice. "Aw, man, you started without me?"

Riku, nosing his way up the side of Kairi's neck and into the crook of her jaw, made some vague sound in reply and kept going. He felt the bed shift again a few seconds later, though, accompanied by a heavy sigh. Then, later still, he had to twitch away from a toe nudging him in the side. "Uh, guys?"

He drew back from Kairi's skin with a pang of reluctance and a breathy laugh, and looked down at Kairi who was biting at the corner of a bright-eyed grin. That grin only grew more wicked when he quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

Within a few seconds Riku had pulled out and away, leaving them both free to move. They pounced, and Sora fell over backwards with a satisfyingly startled yelp. Predictably, he was already naked-- he tended to drop his pants at the mere suggestion that sex might be occuring-- so it was a simple matter of rearrangement before they were in position, Kairi pulling Sora down on top of her and Riku using the distraction to slick him up. Sora moaned deep in his throat, muffled by Kairi's kiss, as his body opened up smooth and easy for Riku's fingers.

Riku pulled them up and back when he was ready, until Sora was in his lap and Kairi was straddling them both, rocking them with steady motions of her hips. Pressed between them, under such a wealth of stimulation, Sora wouldn't last long-- he never did, like that-- but that was actually good since Riku was already pretty worked up and Kairi was going for number three. It was less a matter of technique at that point than it was simply holding on and riding it out.

Riku's vision whitewashed as Sora clamped down on him, hard, and he heard the high little cry that meant Kairi had come as well-- and then it all fell apart. They collapsed together on the bed, Sora's head tucked beneath Riku's chin and his shoulders shaking with helpless, giddy laughter.

Riku felt Kairi's fingers scratch lightly down his side, met her bemused and contented look over the drooping mess of Sora's hair. She pressed her fingers to her lips in a second-hand kiss, then moved the fingers to Riku's mouth instead; he gave them a quick lick before pressing his lips there in return, and she giggled.

They both heard a faint, whistling sound; Riku looked down to see Sora already asleep, snoring lightly, curled bonelessly between the two of them. Riku snorted, but had to admit it sounded like a good idea; he closed his eyes to Kairi's faint humming and let himself drift off.


End file.
